Angels
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Tifa finds her husband out on the porch during the night. ReTi oneshot for fire mystic.


Angels

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for fire mystic so enjoy. Please R&R.

White sheets contrasted with the near pitch black room, the figure under those sheets turning around in her sleep. An arm reached out lethargically but was met with nothing but empty space. The sleeper opened her eyes, blinking a little as they adjusted to the darkness all around her.

Just where had he gone? As she strained her hearing, a very faint melody came to her ears. Getting out of bed, she exited the room and went into the hallway. The melody became more audible, the tune something she had never heard before but it made her feel an intense sadness, with hope a tiny flicker of the overall sound.

Eventually her pursuit led her towards the living room and from there out the front door onto the porch. Turning to the left, she saw him, her breath catching in her throat at the sight.

Reno sat on the wooden porch swing, a tiny figure in his hand. He didn't seem to notice his wife's presence as he stared at the toy as it slowly went round and round.

As he sat there, Tifa found it unfathomable that a former killer could look so innocent. Reno seemed to be carved from moonlight, his chest and back bare for all to see. But Tifa soon shook her head of her thoughts, coming forward to place a hand on his shoulder.

"Reno...is something wrong?" He glanced over to the hand on his shoulder and then at Tifa.

"Yeah, the way you're dressed," he responded, a cheeky smirk on his face. Tifa's eyes rolled upward, a sigh escaping her lips. He did have a point, as Tifa was only wearing a bra and panties covered by one of his shirts.

"And what about you? You'll catch your death of cold if you stay out here like that." Reno wrapped an arm around her waist and just pulled her into the spot next to him.

"Anything else you'd like to bring to my attention?" Reno asked, eyes gleaming. Tifa shook her head and looked down at the object in Reno's left hand. On closer inspection she saw that it wasn't one figure but two, both angels, one clearly feminine while the other was obviously masculine. Both had only one wing and Tifa also noticed that their hands were connected, the female above the male diagonally. She seemed to be pulling him up to the heavens.

"Where did you get this?" Tifa asked after a few moments of silence.

"My mother gave it to me. Apparently it's been in our family since before anyone can remember."

"It's a beautiful song..."

"Yeah it is," Reno replied, his voice low as he wound it up, the tune echoing out into the night.

"Re...if there's anything you'd like to talk about, you can. I don't want you to think you need to hide things from me." Reno looked into her eyes then and he gave her a rare genuine smile, at least rare for him.

"I understand, but there's nothing in particular bugging me right now, I just had an urge to listen to this song again." Tifa laid her head on his shoulder and mumbled her understanding. Reno gave a chuckle and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm sleepy so I think I'll be heading back to bed, 'kay?" Reno didn't respond but grabbed Tifa, picking her up before she could protest and began carrying her into the house. Not that she really minded, of course.

"My mom once told me that love is just like those angels. You don't get anywhere by loving just yourself or shutting yourself off from people. It's only when you open your heart and let someone in that you can get to heaven." He paused here to look down at Tifa and her half closed eyelids. "Kind of like us, huh?"

"Yeah..." Tifa murmured. A few moments later they finally reached the bedroom and Reno set Tifa down gently, sliding beside her and wrapping the sheets around his body. "Don't hog...the covers..." Tifa warned. He kissed her on the lips then which caused her to stay awake for a few moments longer.

"Now I wouldn't do something like that and do you know why?"

"Not a clue...." Here Reno's eyes softened.

"Because I love you," he said, his voice in that sincere tone that he only used with Tifa. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and cuddled closer, an arm wrapping around his middle. Nestling her head into his chest, a content smile lit up her face.

"Love you too..." And then her eyes closed and her breathing became more even. But just before her dreams claimed her, the song came faintly to her ears once more.


End file.
